zooboomafoo_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Ivo Robotnik
Dr. Ivo Robotnik Also known as "Dr. Robotnik," and "Robotnik," is an evil scientist originally in The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. However, since the Walking Dead crossover, he has made several appearances in episodes, mainly to kill Narchi (See Relationships --- > Narchi.) Though he is also the creator of Roboomafoo. All of his creations are made in his underground labratory. He also used to be king of the entire world, until he was kicked out of the Realm of Control and Power by Zooboomafoo. Eventually, he was banished to Mobius, also by Zooboomafoo towards the end of season 2. Though he returned in the beginning of season 3 with a space time manipulator due to outrage by fans. When interviewed, the team said they were planning to bring him back mid-season, though had to do it earlier due to the serious drop in ratings. Biography Dr. Ivo Robotnik was born in Mobius, his interests consist of Robotics, space time, science, and experimentation. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, with a masters degree in engineering and space time manipulation, made a space time portal that can make links between dimensions, though it could be entirely possible that it actually creates the dimensions. This means that Dr. Robotnik could be entirely possible for the creation of the Zooboomafoo universe, which is a popular fan theory, but it remains unanswered. The portal always leads to a random location unless told where to go, so naturally, as a fan of experimentation, Robotnik went to a random location, discovering the Throne of Control and Power. This allowed him to perform practical jokes on the inhabitants of the world below. It was eventually discovered by Zooboomafoo, when he entered the realm through the portal and while Robotnik was gone, took the throne. This resulted in Zooboomafoo using it's power to turn into an immortal god of infinite power. Dr. Robotnik has since been on the world below, along with everyone else, suffering the torture of Zooboomafoo. When Zooboomafoo started a zombie apocolypse, Dr. Robotnik created Narchi as a failed project to fight against the zombies. Due to Narchi constantly sticking his nose up his own anus and just being an overall retard, he was kicked out to live on the streets. However, due to hearing about several reports of the ant-eater, Dr. Robotnik tried everything to kill Narchi over the course of several episodes, only to never succeed. He is also responsible for Roboomafoo (See Relationships ---> Roboomafoo) He was eventually banished to Mobius, though returned with a space time manipulator, a pocket version of the portal. He has since done nothing else notable, though he has lost his seemingly endless hatred for Narchi. Relationships Narchi Dr. Ivo Robotnik created Narchi in a radioactive test tube when trying to create an ant-eater that could kill zombies, his first and only attempt was a complete failure as all Narchi did was shove his nose up his own anus. As a result, Robotnik kicked him out, and he had to live on the streets. After recieving multiple calls about some ant-eater sticking it's nose up it's own anus, he decided to start making attempts to kill it, only to never succeed. Roboomafoo Dr. Ivo Robotnik created Roboomafoo as an experimental side project whilst making Narchi, which then became a main project after the zombie apocolypse. He activated the robot only to find it almost killing him, going through the portal, going on a genocidal rampage in an alternate universe. until it was torn apart by Slimantha, it was then either sniffed out by Green Puppy due to burning, or found by X'habhumaphu and banished from existence. Zooboomafoo Dr. Robotnik was king of the world until Zooboomafoo took over. It is still unknown who was before Dr. Robotnik in the Throne of Control and Power. It couldn't have been Zooboomafoo since it would be impossible to take back, it was most likely discovered, if not created by Robotnik, due to his space time portal, which he mentions either creates paths between dimensions or just creates them on it's own. He also mentions the throne was empty, though this could be due to part of the nature of the throne, which allows the king to leave the throne unattended whilst somewhere else, leaving the throne vulnerable. Zooboomafoo then banished him to Mobius.